Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{5}{9}+12\dfrac{3}{9} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{5}{9}} + {12} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} + {12} + {\dfrac{5}{9}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=24 + {\dfrac{5}{9}} + {\dfrac{3}{9}}$ Add the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{8}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 24\dfrac{8}{9}$